


The Smuggler and The Queen

by Hugsthecat



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: I Love You, OC, Space Battles, TWRP, You know what I mean, funky bass, i have no idea what im doing, ill stop talking now, kingdom - Freeform, me just putting my oc vera on paper, space, thank you for reading tho, theres also knights in this story, well this isnt paper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugsthecat/pseuds/Hugsthecat
Summary: There is a war brewing, a war between good and evil. Light and darkness. Sun and the moon. The war is coming, and they must stop it.After a smuggling mission goes haywire, Commander Meouch is taken by the guards from the kingdom of Nilliama, where he meets the young ambitious Queen, Vera Casmino. The Queen and the Commander team up to stop the looming attack from the Jaynes colony, who only want the world consumed by darkness and hate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Commander Meouch couldn’t believe it. He’d been caught. After all his years of smuggling all sorts of unique and rare items across the universe, he had been captured.

The guards in shiny sky blue armour dragged him into an alleyway after alleyway, the cold shadows cooled down his fur after the rush of adrenaline from the chase he was in. 

The chains on his wrists were rubbing the wrong way, making every movement hurt in some way. The Commander glanced over at the guard to his left and saw nothing by his nose and mouth, he seemed emotionless. Meouch rolled his eyes and sighed as the guards turned him down into another alleyway. 

The guards’ intent was to avoid bringing the lion-like smuggler into the heart of the city, avoiding as many people as possible so they wouldn’t have to deal with any worried citizens. 

Meouch, now looking towards the ground, was suddenly warmed by the sun’s rays beaming down on him. The path below him changed from a stone path so a pebbled road. A huge shadow once again consumed him, but there were no brick walls or a smooth stone path. He wasn’t in an alleyway anymore. His eyes lifted towards the sky and was shocked to see the castle of the city he was smuggling in. 

The outside was soft grey with lots of stain glass that showed the history of the planet he was currently being arrested on. The grass was green all around with red rose looking flowers covering the grass. Two more guards in their bright blue armour stood tall at their posts in front of the castle. Swords were dawned on their sides as they stood like statues ready to defend whatever was inside the castle. 

The guard on Meouch’s left pulled him away from the main entrance and started their way towards the back, the prison entrance. 

At this moment Meouch felt a little scared, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He had heard stories of other smugglers getting thrown in prison to never be let out again. Or even worse... Meouch gulped at the thought of all the stories he had heard over the years. But they’re just stories, right? 

As his thoughts were beginning to consume him, the guards led him down into a cellar where two more guards were standing. 

“I’ve got a smuggler here.” The guard on his left announced to the two new guards. 

“Put him in cell 8.” One of the guards said, waving him away. 

Meouch was then pushed in front of the two guards who dragged him here and was again pushed into cell number 8. 

The guard who was on his right walked into the cell with him and unlocked his chains that held his hands closed together. The guard then glanced at the lion man in front of him and pulled open the left side of his vest, reached in, and pulled out Meouch’s pistol. Meouch gave the guard a small smirk and the guard growled at him, called him “smuggler scum”, and left the cell. 

The guards locked up the cell and left the Commander to nothing but his thoughts. He looked around the cell to see a straw bed, a bucket, and a window that was too high for him to look out of, and he definitely couldn’t fit out of it to escape. He’d be lucky to get his hands out the window. 

Commander Meouch sighed and sat on the straw bed, which was very uncomfortable. He couldn’t think of any way to escape or talk his way out of this mess. Instead, he sighed and hoped there would be someone who would see he was missing and come bust him out. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the stone brick, listening to the birds sing their songs outside.

Meanwhile up in the library, a young woman sat looking out the window watching the clouds roll by. She should be reading, but her mind was elsewhere. 

“Lady Vera.” A guard announced as he entered her private library. 

“Yes.” She said as she turned around from watching the clouds. 

“Sir Eude is here to see you.” He said. 

Vera sighed and closed the book that was sitting in front of her.

“Tell him to meet me in the throne room, please.” She said smiling at the young guard.

“Yes My Lady.” He nodded and walked off, closing the door behind him. 

Lady Vera stood from her spot and held the book close to her chest. She walked over and laid it back on the shelf in its rightful place. 

Vera made her way to the throne room. She paused before the guards opened the door for her, fixing her composure and taking a deep breath. Nodding to the guards, the doors opened and she saw Sir Eude standing there without his helmet on, instead, it was tucked under his arm.

“My Lady.” Sir Eude said as he bowed when she approached the captain of the knights that protect her people. 

“Sir Eude.” She says smiling at him.

She nods to the fellow knights and they bow and leave the throne room. 

“Lady Vera, I’ve got some news.” Sir Eude said as soon as the door closed from the dismissed guards. 

“Tristan,” Vera starts as she lets her formality fall a little. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t like the formalities.” She says, giving him a soft smile. 

“I know my dear, but this is official business.” Tristian Eude spoke with urgency.

“But it’s just you and me.” She says softly. 

“I know you hate the formalities, but I have to get used to calling you all these formal names.” 

“I know, I just-“ she sighs and looks away from her childhood friend. “I don’t like it.” 

Tristian Eude takes a step closer to the woman in front of him and lifts her chin up with his two fingers. His green eyes lock into her purple ones. 

“I know this has been hard for you, especially after your parents passing.” Tristian puts his hands into hers, “but you’re doing amazing.” 

“I feel like I’m barely getting by.” Vera laughs a little. 

Tristian gives one last smile to the purple-eyed girl and clears his throat. 

“Some of my guards have found a smuggler who was trying to smuggle some rare jewels from the mine.” 

Vera steps away from her most trusted knight and fiddles with her fingers for a moment. 

“What do you wish we do with him?” The knight asks. 

Vera once again stays silent and turns away from him while looking up at the stained glass that stands tall by her throne. The colours shine down on her face as she thinks for a moment. 

“I would like to speak with him.” 

Tristian blinks for a moment and stutters, trying to find the right words to express his concerns. 

“M-My Lady, I’m not quite sure that’s a good idea.” 

The lady nods in agreement and then looks at her friend. “I want to start to establish the Trade Agreement Code.” 

Tristian huffs a laugh and realizes that Vera was serious. He looks away and then back at the woman. 

“Are you sure that’s the right thing for the people right now?” 

“I’m very sure! The Senate agreed to it and with the growing threat of the Jaynes Colony, we’re going to need more help!” 

“But help from smugglers? What about the Raynes Colony? We used to be in an alliance with them.” Tristian’s face was starting to turn red. 

“They’re in the middle of a civil war Tristian!” 

Vera sighed once again as she realized her voice had grown to more of a yell. Tristian realized his voice was getting stronger as well and looked to the ground, in shame, at the thought of him yelling at the Queen of Nilliama. 

The knights’ armour clanked as he shifted where he stood. Vera glanced at her fellow knight and watched as he closed his eyes and looked back up at her.

“I’ll bring him up before the sun reaches noon.” He said regardless of his thoughts on the subject. 

She was the queen, he had to obey her. 

“Thank you, Tristian.” The queen spoke softly but with real thanks in her voice.

The man looked at his queen one last time before bowing and leaving the throne room. Vera knew the man was seething with anger at her decision, but he meant well. 

Vera turned back to the stained glass window and hoped her plan would in fact work. She was running out of ideas.


	2. The Smuggler and The Queen

Back in his cell, Meouch lay looking at the brick ceiling. He didn’t know how long he’d been locked up but he didn’t enjoy it. It felt like days but it was only mere hours.

The noise of keys jingling made the Commander sit up in his prison bed. A knight that had captured him before started to unlock the door to his cell, causing Meouch to stand up. 

The knight swung open the gate and glared at the cat, Meouch waited in anticipation, wondering why he’d opened the door to his freedom.

“The Queen wants to see you.” The knight commanded. 

Meouch squinted at the knight, wondering if this was true. 

“The queen?” He questioned.

The knight sighed and rushed in, pushing Meouch to face away from him. Quickly grabbing his hands and putting the damn chains back on his wrists. Meouch let out a groan as the knight tightened them a little too much. 

“Move.” The knight pushed Meouch out of the cell and led him out to another guard. 

The two knights dragged the Commander out of the cellar and up into the sunshine, where he was then pushed towards a small entrance into the palace. 

While being dragged through the halls, Meouch was astonished by the pieces of art hanging on the walls. Ones of Royalty long passed, young princes and princesses, along with their parents. Generation to generation. Along with the paintings, windows whose glass was stained with a large variety of images that told stories that he wasn’t really familiar with. 

The two knights then stopped the Commander in front of a large wooden door where two more guards by the door opened for them. Once the door opened, Meouch was greeted by a very white, well-lit throne room. 

Red flowers hung over the edges of tall stained glass windows, but in the centre was the biggest window. A woman with long brown hair flowed around her while holding something close to her chest. Again, Meouch didn’t know the story it was telling. But it was beautiful. Below the window, two guards stood on either side of a small set of steps that led up to the throne. 

Directly under the centre window, standing back on from Meouch, was a young woman. Another knight stood next to her without his helmet on. As they approached her, she turned around and locked eyes with the Commander. Her eyes trailed all over his body, which made Meouch question why he was here even more. The knights stopped in front of the steps and bowed to their queen. 

The silence left a ringing in Meouch’s ears. 

The knight next to the young woman walked down the steps to Meouch and he also studied the cat. This knight was as tall as Meouch and had raven coloured hair, with a dark beard to compliment it. He had a scar going from the top of his left eyebrow from to the left corner of his top lip. 

In a whirl, the knight pushed Meouch to the ground so he was on his knees. The Commander let out a groan as his knees crashed into the marble floor. The knight bent down and growled in his ear. 

“Bow to your queen.” 

Meouch sent an angry glare to the knight but the Queen’s voice broke it. 

“That’s enough Sir Eude!” Her voice boomed and echoed back. 

She watched as Tristian stepped away from Meouch and smirked to himself. 

“Unlock him.” She said plainly. 

Sir Eude looked back at his Queen, with his mouth slightly a gasp. “But My Lady-“

“I said Unlock him.” She said once again. 

Tristian looked up at Vera and then back at Meouch who was still on his knees. He looked back up at Vera. 

“My Queen.” He started, “I just don’t think-“

Before he could finish, Vera ran down the steps and brushed passed Sir Eude. She grabbed the keys from the Knight that stood next to the kneeling Commander and walked in front of him. She kneeled down and started to unlock his hands.

The whole time, Meouch watched her. He took this moment to study her. Her eyes were a deep purple, like ones you find in deep space, the kind of purple you find in the prettiest nebula you’ve ever seen. Her hair was curly, but she kept it in a loose bun, only hanging small pieces fell into her face. She wore a small crown on her head that shined in the sunlight that shined down on her. She was fair-skinned with rosy pink cheeks and nose. From under her eyes up to her temple, were little red markings that shined on her face. The sun, on the other hand, was making her glow. 

What she wore was elegant and flowing. Meouch couldn’t say much in fashion but she looked very noble. The dress had a blue sash across her hips that dipped on one side, like a loose-fitting belt. Along with that, the lace flowed on her shoulders as the delicate dress had no sleeves, but did have openings, as one piece of blue fabric draped over her arms, starting from the shoulders and dropping just above the bend of the elbow. 

The chains clicked off his wrists and the Queen stood up, handed the chains to Sir Eude, and helped the Commander up off his knees. Vera gave him a soft smile and turned back to the steps. She straightened herself out and then turned back to the knights around her. 

Sir Eude was fuming. She embarrassed him in front of not only a smuggler but his fellow knights. His eyes burned into the side of Meouch’s head. 

Meouch on the other hand was also shocked. The Queen just unchained him with no hesitation. He didn’t care for Royalties and all that formal shit. He knew every Royal was the same. Stuck up a snooty. But she... she was different. 

“Leave us.” She told her knights. 

“My Lady-“ Tristian started.

“Now!” 

With no hesitation the other knights left, Tristian on the other hand huffed a dry laugh. He looked down at the chains that once held the smuggler, who was now watching Sir Eude. He locked eyes with the lion and shook his head, glaring the whole time. He slowly turned around and walked out of the throne room, leaving Commander Meouch and Queen Vera Casmino, alone. 

Again, silence draped over the two. 

“I heard you were stealing from the Mines.” Vera stood tall and spoke sternly.

Meouch blinked at her a few times and scrambled his brain for the right words. 

“Listen, uhh your majesty. I’m only doing my job and I’m-“

“Where were you taking the crystals?” She spoke over him.

Meouch stopped and hesitated, “Palris 6.”

Vera nodded, she shifted in her stance and looked back up.

“I’ve heard much about you Commander Meouch.” She took a few steps down closer to him. “You're ruthless, cunning, and heartless. You wish to always get your way and get the job done right the first time, you hate mistakes.” 

“Well-“ Meouch was in shock, she had heard about him. 

“You also help others when you don’t mean too.” Vera said looking over at him.

The Commander stood in shock again, confused at what the Queen was trying to accomplish.

“Listen if you’re going to lock me up or kill me in some way, can you do it quickly?” Meouch stated knowing that this was going to end horribly for him. 

Vera looked at the Commander with a confused expression. “Kill you? Why would I kill you?”

“Because-“ Meouch looked around for a moment, “I stole your jewels and crystals.” 

Vera smiled down at the Commander, “You were helping the colony on Palris 6. Why would I kill you for that?” 

“Were you not listening to your own words?” Meouch questioned taking a step closer to the woman. “I stole something very valuable from your planet, and you said I was helping them? Lady, are you even listening to herself?!” 

Vera looked at Meouch for a moment, she turned to her right and looked over towards the window, hands folded in front of her. 

“On Palris 6, they need our jewels for building up their army. They need as many resources as they can get. If that means smuggling, then that’s what they must do.” She spoke with understanding and respect. 

“Why don’t they come to you and buy it?” Meouch asked, feeling like a child. 

Vera turned and looked at him, “They’re in the middle of a war Commander. They don’t have the money to buy straight from me.” 

“So you're not mad?” 

“Of course not.” She shook her head, “I understand their predicament.” 

She took this moment to walk down the last few steps and stand in front of Meouch. 

“A war is coming, Commander.” Vera locked eyes with him, “and I’d like your help.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Me? Why me?” Meouch asked, shocked at her statement. 

“As I said, you help people without knowing.” 

“There’s more than that kid.” 

Vera was taken back for a moment at the name labelled on her by the lion. Kid. She didn’t like it, but she didn’t pay mind to it because she needed his help. 

“You’re a smuggler, you know a lot of people who know how to fly ships, smuggle goods, and you know how to navigate the stars.” Her words dropped with enthusiasm, “I need more people like you to help my people.” She begged. 

Meouch looked down at the girl and shook his head, “Why would I stop my life to help your silly little kingdom?” 

Vera scrunched her eyebrows and then closed her eyes. She turned away from the Commander and sighed. Meouch watched as she turned back around, opened her eyes, and gave him a furious look. 

“The Jaynes is a colony that feeds off fear and hate. They thrive from it. They want my planet to take over their never-ending pursuit to take over this whole sector.” She paused. “They killed my parents while I was away training, leaving me to take control of Nilliama years before I was supposed to.” 

Meouch looked down at his shoes and fiddled with his fingers for a moment. 

“The goods you were smuggling to Palris 6 was in efforts to help protect them from the Jaynes colony.” She whispered, just loud enough for it to send shivers down Meouch’s spine. 

Vera stood there waiting for Meouch to make the next move. She had nothing left. The Queen closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

“Please, Commander, I need your help.”

Meouch looked at the girl once again and racked his brain for an answer. If he helped her, he’d leave everything behind to help with preparations for a war he had no part in. Meouch has never fought in a war before. Sure he’s been in little battles between the authorities and himself, but this... this was full-on war. 

“Fine, but I’m not doing no killing or nothin’,” Meouch said, sighing. 

The woman smiled sweetly at the cat and bowed her head, thanking him for his support. 

“Wait, hold on,” Meouch said in the middle of her thanks. “What’s in it for me?” 

Vera glanced away, thinking for a moment. “What do you want?”

Meouch smirked, “Money wouldn’t hurt.” The queen frowned, Meouch nodded his head, “Lemme guess,” he started, “the war is taking all your money?”

She nodded solemnly.

“Well,” Meouch sighed, “think of somethin’ cause I want somethin’ before I leave.” 

“So,” after a moment, the Commander spoke, “what’s first on your grand smuggler plan?”

Vera looked at him and smiled, “I was hoping we could get to your navigation system on your ship. I could contact the near planets and let them know of the agreement we have.”

Meouch raised his eyebrows at the queen, “Alright. First, get your guards off my back, I don’t want them breathing down my fur the whole time I’m here.” He shivered at the idea of being locked in the cell again.

‘Oh, of course, Commander,” She patted his shoulder, making Meouch look at her hand oddly, “Sir Eude will not bother you anymore, you have my word.”

Meouch slowly nodded, and Vera told him to follow her. “First, I must change.” She said before ducking into a door, they had walked past in the halls of the palace. 

Meouch rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest and waited. 

“Must you do a wardrobe change in such pressing times as this?” He groaned.

“Yes, I must,” she yelled from behind the door, “I am not walking around in this dress any longer than I have too.”

Vera quickly took off her dress and slipped on some brown pants and a light blue undershirt. She threw her crown off and took her hair out of its neat bun. She pinned back two front pieces of hair and grabbed her satchel and her cloak. She flung the door open and saw Meouch across the hall with his arms folded. He stood up straight when he saw Vera appear, and she smiled at him. 

“Let’s go, Commander!” she said, putting on her cloak and hiding her face in the hood.

“Do you have to hide like that?” Meouch asked as they walked the halls.

Vera stayed quiet and quickly pushed Meouch to the side before they turned a corner. The lion was shocked but saw a guard down the hall. Vera motioned for him to stay quiet. The guard stood there for a moment, at his post, just waiting. Vera scrunched up her nose and sighed. 

“Why are we hiding in your castle?” Meouch broke the silence.

“You ask too many questions, Commander.” she said while holding her hands out and then flipping them over. 

Meouch then watched in awe as Vera moved her hands slowly, a purple glow radiating off them, and watched as she thrust her hands towards the guard. Before they knew it, the guard yawned and fell asleep at his post. 

“How did you-”

‘Come on!” Vera put up up her hood, grabbed Meouch’s arm and rushed past the now sleeping guard.

The two rushed outside, and The two ran out into the garden where both were met with sunshine and fresh air. They came to a stop by a tree that hung high into the sky and held blue peddles.

Vera let out a breath and looked at Meouch. He was looking down at his arm, where Vera still held him tight. Her cheeks flushed, and she muttered an apology. 

After a moment of silence, Vera spoke up. 

“Where is your ship now?” 

“It’s down by the mines.” 

Vera nodded and saw a confused expression on his face. Before she could ask what was on his mind, he spoke up.

“Why are there no guards here?” Meouch leaned against the tree.

“This is my garden. Now,” she brushed herself off, “let’s go.” 

The Commander huffed and followed the girl out of the garden. He started to regret helping the queen. Maybe it wasn’t worth the money.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Yeah you! Thank you so much for reading this first part!! I hope you stick around for the rest!! I love you, my friend!!


End file.
